No Such Thing As Happy Endings
by SilverSoulGoldenHeart
Summary: When someone from Lucien Lachance's past appears seemingly out of nowhere, old feelings resurface, new struggles arise, and the threat of a traitor in The Dark Brotherhood looms closer than ever, threatening everything. And when Lissandra, a wood elf with resentment and anger in her past, faces challenges she never expected, she finds that sometimes, happy endings just don't exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am also working on another fanfiction, 'A Dark Gift.' The reason I haven't updated is because my writing for it is on a different computer, which has been messing up. But, hopefully, I will be able to update soon. :) **

**Disclaimer~ **

**I do not own Oblivion, or any of the Elder Scrolls games, nor do I intend to claim them. So, read, review, and enjoy. **

* * *

A young, teenage wood elf with fair skin, green eyes, and blonde hair sat at the edge of a dock, her bare feet dangling into the gentle lapping water. She lay her hands flat on the wood on either side of her as she sat waiting for someone.

Soon, as expected, handsome young man with dark hair walked along the wooden deck towards her. He moved with purpose and stride, and as he reached the edge of the dock, he sat down beside her. She turned to face him, giving him a sly smile, her pretty eyes glistening in the dim light of the setting sun. "Lucien," she said, enjoying the feel of his name on her tongue, sounding smooth and polished; she could imagine it written in loopy handwriting.

Lucien reached a hand forward and brushed it against her cheek, his thoughts straying, his heart sinking as he gazed into the eyes of his love, his childhood friend, his future wife. Atleast, she was supposed to be his future wife.

But very soon, that would all change, and he would be gone. Probably to never see her again. Lately, he had been keeping a lot of secrets from her, meeting with her less and less, constantly making excuses for blood on his sleeve. But, as much as he wished to stay with her, he felt a thrill of anticipation to leave their small town, and lead his new family members in Cheydinhal.

"Lilissandra," he murmured, taking away his hand.

She gave an easy smile and reponded jokingly, "I told you, call me Lili."

Lucien lowered his gaze. "I have to leave in the morning," he said flatly.

For a few moments, heavy silence hung between them, like thick clouds pushing them apart.

"Why?" She asked simply. She didn't know what else to say, as she stared at his handsome face, his sharp features and cool expression.

"I...can't say," he took in a breath, "But I probably won't be able to see you..." he trailed off, not wanting to say 'ever again.' It felt too painful, "in a long time."

Lilissandra looked away at the sky, staring listlessly into the fading sunlight as it splashed a beautiful array of velvety oranges, reds, and pinks across the darkening sky. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, and she managed to barely whisper, "Where?"

He silently took her hands, causing her to look back at him. "I want to write to you atleast," she told him.

He sighed. "I cannot tell you my exact location," at this, her face fell slightly, "But, you can have any letters delivered to the abandoned house in Cheydinhal."

"Will you write me back?" She pleaded softly.

"Yes," he answered soothingly.

"Promise?" She urged.

"I promise," he spoke gently, and leaned forward to press a short kiss to her lips, her breath warm and quivering against him. When they separated, he stood, and she stood with him.

As he turned away, Lilissandra said to him, "I know I'll see you again."

He didn't answer, and a single tear trailed down his face. He wanted to say the same, but he knew it wasn't true. He knew that he would never again see her in his life, or be with her. But he had no regrets, nor did he wish to turn back. He had new duties now, as Speaker of The Dark Brotherhood.

* * *

When Lucien had first received a letter from Lili, it had only been three days since he began his duties as the Speaker for the Cheydinhal sanctuary. On his way to check up on the members there, he saw a neatly folded piece of paper, with something neatly written on it. He picked it up quickly, and proceeded to the well behind the abandoned house.

He slipped down into the well, and then into the sanctuary before reading it. Before unfolding it, he read the top; it said simply "Lucien Lachance." Inside, this was written:

_Dear Lucien,  
__It's me, Lilissandra. It hasn't been long, and I already miss you. I can't believe you're gone, every day is so boring without you here. I really wish that I knew what you are doing there...wherever there is. And I wish you weren't so secretive about it. Anyway, life goes on as usual here, but a lot quieter. I'll be moving out soon. I'll stay in the village though, if you ever decide to come see me. I hope you're doing alright, and I wish you all of the best. Please reply soon, so I can know that you are okay._

The note trembled in his shaking hands, and he folded it back up before tucking it into his robe. He would figure out what to do later. For now, he had duties to attend to, hypothetical new members to recruit, targets to ruthlessly murder, contracts to be handed out, and payment to be received.

As days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to years, every time Lucien tries to write something, he never could. But the letters kept coming, and, dutifully, he always read them. And more and more, he willed himself not to care, to forget, to pour all his being into satisfying the Dread Father, Sithis, and remaining loyal to the Night Mother. He grew a friend and trustworthy confidant in an older member, a vampire.

He spoke to Vicente Valtieri concerning most everything, from strict-no-nonsense-contract-business to personal matters. But over time, Lucien learned to keep everything bottled up and stored away, his face and demeanor cold. He was rarely pleased, and often preferred it that way.

Eventually, the letters stopped coming. Mostly, he was relieved, but a small part of him still longed for the happy, carefree past that seemed so far away from his grasp. Now, he was a coldblooded machine, ready to kill and slaughter at the drop of a coin. And he enjoyed it.

Then, one night, he observed a possible new recruit, as she killed mercilessly, and he prepared to go and introduce her to The Dark Brotherhood.

* * *

_Kind of an introduction chapter, but, anyway, hope you like it so far! And , please review. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I think you know already that I do not own Oblivion, or The Elder Scrolls. :) **

* * *

I still remembered the day my best friend left, and never returned. It had been two years ago. I sat in the small wooden chair inside my house, staring out the window, looking into the ocean. It was the house we had wanted to live in, and instead, I lived there with my husband. My horrible, crude, mead-swigging husband.

My family had arranged for him to court me, and I was left hardly any choice. Besides, he wasn't always like that. When we first met, he was kinder, sweeter, but apparently also deceiving. The day after he proposed, and we moved in together, I started to notice changes. "Lilis," he called one night as he returned home from the local tavern. "Lilis, my little wood elf!"

I had cringed. He had never before referred to me as a 'little wood elf.' Then, he proceeded to order me around and shout about crude jokes he and his friends had made about women, and wood elves, not having enough sense to shut up.

Throughout time, he treated me worse and worse, and my resentment for him grew. I wrote to Lucien more and more, crying every night when he didn't write back, wishing I had atleast something to soothe the bruises and scars I had gotten ever since my new marriage.

But eventually, I gave up. I lost hope, and then one night, a brilliantly dark and murderous plan formed in my head. When I was younger, Lucien had trained me in some weapons, mostly the dagger and sword.

So, now as I sat at the chair, an elven dagger clutched in my still hands, I grew suddenly cold, as if I was being watched...And then, right on time, my husband slammed open the front door, and blundered inside. I stood, and slipped into the shadows, easily remaining unseen from his drunken vision, and closed the door silently. I watched from behind as he looked around the room for me.

I stepped out of the shadows, and walked up behind him, holding the weapon behind my back. He turned, and a wicked grin covered his features. "There you are, wench, you better have some food for me. Wouldn't want that pretty face of yours scratched up again, now would we? Wouldn't want you to 'trip' down the stairs again, hmmm?"

I pulled the beautifully crafted dagger around in front of me, and it caught the light, making it glint. His eyes bulged. "What 'er you doing...playing with that weapon?!" He tried to act tough, but his nord features filled with panic and shock.

Without saying anything, I plunged the weapon into his chest, as a feeling of power swept over me. He wouldn't hurt me anymore. I watched as his eyes glazed over, and his death came instantly. His body became limp and heavy, so I pulled out the weapon. I looked around the house quickly, shoving my blade into it's sheath at my hip. The blade had been a gift from Lucien, my first and only weapon. I ran my hands through my long, rose-blonde hair. I closed my eyes. I had to leave.

I opened up a chest full of clothes, and grabbed most of them. At the bottom, I found my best finery. It was a delicate blue and green lacy dress, with some red ribbon. I folded it neatly, and then grabbed a sturdy bag to stuff the clothes into. I also put some of the food into it.

But I couldn't leave it like that. I wrote in neat, looping writing on a small piece of paper:

_My dear husband, _

_I must leave you now. I cannot tell you where I am going, but I simply cannot be with you anymore. _

_Love, Lilissandra_

I placed the note on our bed, and knelt down by my husband's dead body. His name was Ulran. My idea was to make it seem like he found my note to him, then committed suicide. I sighed, and pulled one of the large kitchen knives down from the counter.

I wrapped his fingers around the cold handle, and brought the steel up to his chest. I also made sure the blade had a sufficient amount of blood on it by sticking it into the open wound. I stood up and looked down at his limp, lifeless body.

I then bent down and closed his eyelids gently with my hand. I removed my blade from it's sheath, and cleaned the blood off onto his sleeve. I slipped it back into the sheath, then stood up once more. I grabbed my bag from the bed, and slung it over my back.

The darkness of the late night hid me well as I slipped out the door. I crept stealthily towards the town's stables. My horse, Luna, a mostly black horse with a moon shaped white marking on her forehead, whinnied softly as I approached her. I patted her head gently, and hoisted myself onto her back.

I had no idea where to go, so I rode Luna on towards the road leading away from town. I followed the sandy path into the woods, and continued riding until I was sure nobody from the town would find me. I found an abandoned campsite somewhere down the path, and slowed Luna to a halt. I used some rope I had brought along to tie her to a tree, and placed my bag inside the small tent that was set up. I sat down, and started a small fire.

I used the heat of the flames to warm myself in the cold night air. I also used it to warm my bread, and cook one of the fish I had brought along. After cooking my food properly, I ate. It tasted sweet, and smokey. I closed my eyes, feeling the silence bare down on me.

I couldn't think, but I didn't want to. I had to find somewhere and start fresh, I just didn't know how. I would figure that out though.

As I finished my supper and settled down into the bed roll, I got that sudden cold feeling again; like somebody was watching me, but I pushed it aside. Noone could have possibly followed me there, right?

I shivered, and closed my eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

It seemed like only seconds after I fell asleep that I awoke. I opened my eyes, and sat up straight. I was still wearing my normal day clothes; I had forgotten to change. But I didn't care. I looked around, my nerves on edge. Now, the feeling that I was being watched was even stronger. I rubbed my arms, and suddenly, heard, very faintly, leaves crunching. I looked up, and somebody I had never expected to see again was standing there. He was wearing a long black cloak and hood, but I instantly recognized his handsome face.

"Lucien," I breathed.

His stare was cold, and his eyes betrayed no emotion. And before I even had the chance to rejoice in his sudden reappearance, I remembered how angry I was at him.

"You," I choked out, "Why are you here?"

For a minute, he didn't answer. "Lilissandra...I'm not here for personal reasons...I'm just here, to give you an opportunity...to join the Dark Brotherhood."

I stared at him defiantly. "Why?"

He took a deep breath, "You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. I was watching as you killed...without remorse. Your husband...Ulran, he certainly got what was coming to him."

I narrowed my eyes, then stood up to face him. I was still shorter than him, of course, since I was a Wood Elf, and he was an Imperial. But I looked him directly in the eyes. I clenched my fists, "You ignored my letters. You never came to see me, you never told me where you went. Is this what you were busy with? The Dark Brotherhood? Why didn't you tell me?"

His stare softened a little bit. "Because...you wouldn't understand. You would leave me at once. I didn't want to be rejected by you."

I felt a tear roll down my face. "I would have understood. I loved you Lucien..." I took in a deep breath. "But you decided to be selfish, so that's all gone. I know what the Dark Brotherhood is...what they do..."

He looked away. "Then, will you join this family?" He looked back at me, and I noticed him very quickly look me up and down.

I tuned away. Though I was still confused about Lucien suddenly appearing, I tried to think about the opportunity. The Dark Brotherhood could be the new start I hoped for. It could be a way for me to start my life new.

So, I turned back to him, and whispered, "Yes. But...that doesn't mean I'm coming back to you."

He nodded once, "I know. Take this...Blade Of Woe." He held out a dagger to me, an ebony dagger, and I took it gently. I saw his eyes travel down to the elven dagger at my hip, and he said, "You kept it?"

"Of course," I replied simply, "I never forgot about us, even if you did."

"I didn't," he said, "Never."

I nodded, and asked him simply, "What do I have to do?"

He blinked slowly. "In the Inn Of Ill Omen, there is a man named Rufio. Kill him, then sleep again. I will come to you, bearing the love of your new family. Know that Rufio is old and weak, sleeping his days away. You should be able to find him easily. But," he pulled something out of his pocket: a map, and handed it to me, "this should help you find your way."

"Thank you," I took the map, and glanced over it quickly before setting it down.

He nodded, and cast a spell: chameleon. "Now, we must take our leave of each other. Go, kill Rufio, and you shall be welcomed into your new family."

I watched his blurry form slip away, then finally let the tears stream freely down my cheeks. I settled back down into the bed roll, tears still rolling down, and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_Hope you like it so far! Please review! :)_


End file.
